Valentines lonely hearts party
by Invisible-land-pihrana
Summary: Every year Naruto hosts a party for those alone on valentines day, every year Sasuke hides out at this party to avoid crazyfangirls, but this year something is different. Slash  no like no read  Sasu/naru , may have other pairings.


**Authors note: this fic was meant to be for Valentine's Day...a bit late now, but I am not going to wait until next year to post it, that would be stupid, since I haven't finished writing anything else yet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters used in this fic, and the idea for this is probably not even that original, since it's very loosely based off "if it kills me" by Jason Mraz.**

**Warnings: this is slash, sasu/naru pairing, and mabee some others along the way, no likey no read , ok ? (And there may be Sakura bashing, because a lot of the time I don't like her, haven't decided what she will be like in this yet)... **** _italics is dream by the way!_**

"_Hello," I greeted the blond haired boy smirking at me from my doorway"what are you doing here dobe, it's three in the morning!" Naruto just stood and smirked, the expression slowly making me nervous. "I know your secret Sasuke" he whispered, pushing off the doorframe and slowly stalking into the room as I quickly stepped back to distance myself from him, effectively trapping myself against the wall, and all the while he came closer. __"What gave it away?" I glared at the floor, barely able to speak, waiting for him to punch me, yell, scream, spit in my face . Yet instead of answering, or even hurting me for what I knew he knew now, he leaned in close, warm tan hands cupping my cheeks, hot breath on my face, the only sound my brea..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oomph"...and suddenly I found myself lying face down on my bedroom floor with not a mouth full of my best friend, but of carpet. After a moment of adjusting to reality I sat up and quickly looked around muttering to myself " Thank god that no one was around to see that little performance.." BEEP! BEEP! I growled and stumbled across the room slamming the accursed alarm clock so hard the batteries fell out. "What a great start to the day..." I mumbled angrily, as I scowled at the stupid clock that had woken me from my perfect dreams. Dreams...That's all they were, just a case of my wishful thinking, no smirking Naruto, no soft, warm hands holding me, he knew nothing!

"TEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMME!" startled, I sprang to my feet, while trying not to feel guilty for my thoughts, which are stupid things to feel sorry for anyway, it's not like I could help it!"Teeemmeee! I'm here, come on we've got to get to school, and don't forget to bring some chocolate, remember were having a party today!"

A party, I blinked confused, why would you need chocolate for a party, I dont even like chocolate, and wait, school, how could we have a party at school? My thoughts remained confused as I groggily got dressed and showered to the background yelling of my best friend from down stairs.

"Dobe, how the hell are we having a party at school, why does that require chocolate,you know how much I hate that stuff and ...FOR GODS SAKE STOP YELLING , DUMBASS!" Naruto blinked at me, perplexed for a moment, and then started laughing, slowly getting louder until it echoed off the walls .

"Its valentines day!" he told me once his laughter had died down enough to let him speak, but when he saw my reaction, a whole new wave of giggles bubbled up. I hate, absoloutley hate valentins day, it's just so cheesy and mushy and ugh! Of course the moron loves it, he hardly ever gets valentines, but he dosen't care. No, every year he throws a party for everyone without a date that year. Its even a propper party, we just decorate the art room with valentine decorations cut into broken hearts and depressing things like that play sad songs and eat enough chocoate for a thousand monkeys. I say we, because every year Naruto sucks me into this charade, its either that or attend the proper valentines dance and be assulted by girls.

"Hn fine. You know where I keep the chocolate, you coming here is the only reason I have that crap." I then turned to head upstairs to fetch my school things, yelling to the idiot quickly over my shoulder "I'll meet you in my car, i'm not having you drive me, I want to get to school alive!"

**So how was that? Should I bother carrying on or what? What other pairings do you want to see?**

**Unfortunately the apple i'm eating at the moment tastes of ham, because it was next to a ham sandwich on my plate (me and my friend found a horse in the woods and named it sandwich, but that story is for another day!) and now it has absorbed ham esscences, and it dosent taste like fruit anymore ! **

**Had to tell someone that...but if I told my family they'd probably try and leave me in the woods again :/ **

**^_^ please review for metaphorical ham-apples!**


End file.
